Hecate's Fury
by Itako Shiann
Summary: A human without a heart…What would you give up for power? One woman finally has an answer to that question. Hecate has decided to meddle in the Holy Wars affair, and had brought in her own hand to play. Find out what happens !- set roughly Lost Canvas Arc - Beware, rating will go up, events may change and multi character/OC pairings. especially Thanatos & Hypnos
1. The Awakening

N/A – I have returned to start writing, have wanted to do this story for a bit, takes a new look at my favourite god, Hecate, and…well you're going to have to read to find out. Setting is roughly 'The lost Canvas'

* * *

The once starry moon light skies were ablaze with hellish fire and smoke. The pure light of the full moon dare not even breech the mask of death blanketing the ravaged civilisation. The stone walls, towers, and homes that once offered protection and safety were not little more than rumble, shattered under the thunder of invasion. The stench of dead lingered in the air as corpses littered the streets below, broken and bloody. More victims of Hades' specters. None were spared. As Wyvern Rhadamanthys, adorned in his specter armor marched his way through the carnage, his empty golden eyes scanned the area. Seeking, and searching. Although his stone cut expression bared no clue, irritation flared in his eyes. The strange Cosmo energy which had first attracted him to the city was fading, growing smaller and far less detectable. In other words, escaping him! The fearsome specter did not recognize the particular aura, but he had his suspicions. The signature was little more than a blip on his radar, barely equal to that of Athena's wretched saints, but far too great to be a simple mortal civilian. But still Wyvern took no chances. If it was an Athenian Saint, Wyvern intended to snuff them out, along with everyone else in the city.

"Level the city! Burn it to the ground!" He bellowed, shouting over the roars of the flames. Like a seasoned commander, the black armored goliath continued on, in such a tone of force, even mountains would shake in submission. "Pay tribute to our Lord and Master, His Majesty, Hades!

The mass of warriors jeered in unison, before once more commencing with the pillaging and mayhem. When given an order, Wyvern followed it to the letter. And he expected his subordinates to do exactly the same. "You three!" Wyvern suddenly barked, glaring aside at a trio of his underlings. "Search the forest for survivors…" the grim tone in his words gave enough indication. They were warriors of Hades, chosen to herald death and destruction onto those their master saw fit. Neither the young, the old, the sick or the innocent would be spared. Fore only in death was there salvation. Three minor bumbling specters saluted, dashing off quickly and dividing towards the bordering forest line, whilst Wyvern him-self watch closely. Around him, there were still screams, fires raging. Death, chaos and suffering blossoming into full bloom. It was glorious. He took his time drinking it in. But it wasn't enough. Not until the skies them-selves were set aflame and the rivers ran red with Athena's blood, would Wyvern's hunger be quenched. Not until Hades held the very Erath it's self in his hand, would his loyal dark soldiers rest.

* * *

On the outskirts of the fallen city, a young woman ran for her life. Alone, it seemed she would be the only survivor, if she was not found. Dashing across the farmed fields of her burning home, as fast as her slender legs could carry her, she rushed to reach the cover of the surrounding forests, before it too was burned to ashes. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, and if not for her choking gasps of air, she would openly sob. Yet another home lost, destroyed, as her visions had foretold. But no one believed her. No one ever believed, as her curse demanded. Yet again doom had followed her. Or so it would always seem. Despite the burning throat, she hurriedly gasped at the heated air as she ran, continuing deeper into the wooded territory. Treading bare foot through moist muddy grass, and over sharp jabbing peddles and rocks she stumbled repeatedly, scrambling to regain her footing and press on. Only covered by a white night dress her legs were already scratched and bloody. Her feet cut and bruised whilst her face and hands lashed against the over grown trees and shrubs, definitely blocking her way. The density of the forest was as thick as the dark smoke traveling overhead. It was only a matter of time until the mortal stumbled into the concealed over grown cavern below her, where the small stream seemed to flow into. Though the drop was short, the impact was hard. The stone floor as cold as ice, whilst the air was crisp and chilled. A shiver raced through her spine, jolted the startled woman to stand, as she looked before her. Nestled into the wall of the cave, stood a stone statue, unlike any she had seen before, in any temple. Definitely a feminine statue, ancient from the age old appearance of the stone, the way it seemed to have been carved. But what held her mortal's attention was the glittering spear held out in place, within the grasp of the statue, much as one would as an offering. An imposing sight to behold, as the statue was built towering over any average human. The rough stone altar before it had long since been damaged, perhaps ravaged by time and Gaia, and left to crumble.

Foolishly, the mortal woman approuched, shuffling ever closer to the apparent ruins of worship. Unconsciously shaking, she dropped to her knees before the broken altar, blue eyed gaze fixed upon the imposing three headed statue. "Spare me" she whispered, softly at first, licking her lips to steady her voice. "Spare me this pain. Have I not suffered enough? Have I not damned enough lives? Take my wretched life and be done with it, but please, spare me this grief! This madness! This curse…" Her head then hung in momentarily defeat. Softly, she cried, shutting her eyes tightly to stop her tears.

"Name your price, whatever you ask of me, I shall pay!" She hoarsly grumbled, slamming her small fist against the already broken stone slab. "Just grant me freedom from this burden…No…Grant me the strength to bear it…please…if any can hear me…answer me!" She shouted then in a stronger tone, throwing her head up high in a moment of vexing determination.

Prayer and bargaining. The last resort of the fallen.

Gazing up once more at the statue, the mortal gasped, startled by the finer detail of the statue with whom she had only just momentarily vented to. Three heads. Carved into the sides of the single prominent head, were two extra faces, edged into the sides, one flanking the left, the other mirroring the right. Mortals whispered of one deity's existence, one as old as mother earth her-self. The name was hushed, silenced, and only used in dark times. With the moon blocked out, there couldn't be any darker times.

"Hecate…" the mortal gingerly whispered, unintelligently.

_**What will you give me?**_

"What…?" Dumbfounded, the young woman glanced around the hallowed out cave. But there was no one there. But again, the voice spoke, a distinctive feminine voice, thought with no body to personify. It was as if the entity was everywhere, and yet nowhere, at the same time.

_**What…will…you give me? What are you willing to pay, for my power?**_

The woman slowly stood, gazing at the statue before her with caution. "Your…power…?" she mumbled in thought, briefly recalling the careless words she had just thrown about. But was it not what she wanted? For a god to answer her prayers…well…perhaps not a god. It was a god who so selfishly cursed her. But as distasteful as it was, it was also logically...Fight fire with fire. What one god created, perhaps another could repair. Steeling her green eyed gaze, the woman finally answered, "Anything…anything you want…".

_**Your** **heart…** _It spoke in such an indifferent tone.

"My…heart?" she blinked, taken back by such a blunt request. So much so her hand shot to her bosom. Against her fingertips, it dawned on her just how hard her heart was thundering within her chest. The rushing blood and thumping in her ears was almost maddening. Again the voice went on,

_**Yes mortal…your human heart…in exchange…I will make you a god…**_

"A…god?" immediately the woman grew back, protectively hugging her arms around her chest, as if the offer offended her. "No…that fate…would be far worse". Mortals were not made to be gods. There were tales and legends of madness and corruption whenever one dared to seek what the Gods held. "I may be a woman, but I am no fool!"

Her statement only silenced the voice for a moment, before spoke to reasoned that,

**Gods have no fear…feel no pain…**

"Nor love or control! I would rather die than become god!" she snapped rather heated for a mortal, talking to an unknown inhuman force.

**Oh? **The entity seemed amused by the notion.** A god cannot die…unless slain by another**

Now, it was the mortal who grew quiet. Startled by the scandalous thought. "I…could kill a god?" Already 'his' face plagued her thoughts in such temptation. She could have her revenge, vengeance against the one who had so cruelly cursed her.

The being this time, answered slowly…

**That depends…do we have a deal…mortal?**

Without a care, or a whim, the woman took no time to ponder on her answer. What did she have left to lose? Compared to what she could gain if she yielded? Her heart was such a troublesome burden, one of many she struggled to carry. Surely, it would not be missed. In a sharp brash tone, she nodded. "Yes…"

Agony erupted within her chest, as though an invisible force tore right into her, clutching onto her heart and squeezing it in its' grasp. It burned, though her cold quickly ran cold. Violent convulses gripped her body, imprisoning in with pain whilst her mind reeled under assault. She screamed, growing every more dire and strained as a bewitching green flame ignited from within, incasing her heart and spreading, like a pestilent infection. Excruciating moments passed, slowly, savoring the horrid experience when finally it seemed her body relented, numbed to the agony as the entity's hold withdrew from her chest, taking with it, the bloody clump what was the remains of her heart. The mortal's hazy vision barely registered what was seemingly held out before her, in a sick gesture of offering. The nerves within her seared with acidic burning whilst a straining ache worked its way from her throbbing mind, to her now limp legs, giving way to the floor once more. It hurt to even breathe. The cold air achingly stretching her lungs whilst her tender limps shakily tried sluggish to push her up once more. Somehow, she was still alive, though temporarily crippled by the very exercise. Clumsily her heavy hand clutched at her chest, though she felt no familiar beat. No warmth steadily coursing through her body. Only a hellish burning beginning to seep into every nerve, muscle and pour of her body. Infecting it. Changing it. All whilst the mortal was consciously feeling it. Throaty groans escaped her parted lips, and it seemed, as with her screams, they did not go unnoticed. She had been found.

"Well, look what we have here…"A imposing specter lunged into the cavern from above, followed in pursuit by his equally dark comrades. "A pretty little thing…" they jokingly sneered and grinned, believing they had cornered a simple peasant girl, hiding in the dark. "Now I'm glad Wyvern sent us out here…"

The woman gazed over at them impassively for a moment, her eyes still hazily and empty, though she was strangely indifferent, not cowering in fear as they may have perhaps thought and possibly hoped. In their excited it seemed, the specters did not notice the growing Cosmos bubbling within the cavern.

**What is your name, mortal?** The entity as it did before, apparently unheard by the specters.

"In one life…I was Cassandra" she whispered, finally standing up straight to steady her feet, "Now…I am Circe" she mumbled, reaching out towards the spear near beside her, still openly offered by the trio faced statue. She shakily gasped, feeling the tremor of power tantalizing coursing through her awakening ecstatic body.

**No… you are neither…You are now Nemesis….And you shall be my Fury…earn your armor…Kill these specters…Embrace your destiny, as my one true champion…**

* * *

A/N- well there you go, first chapter...don't go asking all these questions in reviews about 'this and that', if you have questions, stay tuned and they will be answered, as th story goes on ;)


	2. Underworld

A/N - Chapter 2 ! Just so you know, I may jump one or two things…hey it's a fan fic, things can't be perfect -_-. Some scenes are from episodes, others are of my own creation and folly. Also, review about the story, not the grammar ! i know there are mistakes, but hey, no one is perfect -_- there are far worse out there !

* * *

Underworld –

In the depths of Hells, Crane Yuzuria, Unicorn Yato and Pegasus Tenma ran for their lives. Having achieved their objective: rescuing Tenma from the clutches of death, and plucking the mysterious Mokurenji tree fruit, it was now time to go home, back to the land of the living.

Returning to the Banks of Hell once more, Crane Yuzuriha skidded to an unpredictable halt, abruptly turning to once more face the very direction she had just come from. Yato, barely the unconscious Tenma on his side, barely avoided crashing into her."Yuzuriha, what're wrong? Why are we stopping, Tenma doesn't have much time-"

"We're being followed…" She spoke seriously, glaring off into the distance of the tunnel they were about to exit. There was no one in sight, however her fighting posture begged to differ. A single tense moment slipped, before finally she relented her stance.

Yato looked skeptical. He could not sense anyone. But experience had taught him quickly not to discard Yuzuriha so quickly. Attentively he peered round, shifting Tenma's weight once more to balance him. "By Who? Specters?" Already they had run into their share of trouble. It was a miracle an army of Hades ghouls were not set upon them. The three headed hell hound Cerberus, was more than enough fun to handle.

Yuzuriha adjusted her favored scarf as she spoke, more aloud thoughts than actual statements. "I'm not sure…I don't recognize the Cosmos…It was only brief."

Tensing Yato thought of the worse. "You think we could be ambushed?"

"No…" Yuzuriha determined, decisively. "If their intention was to attack, they would have done so by now…for now it seems they are just observing"

Yato blinked, shuffling his hold on Tenma once more "Observing what? Us?". The thought seemed strange. Only the souls of dead wandered the Underworld, and they paid no heed to the walking strangers. The only other inhabitance were Specters. And if Yuzuriha was correct, Specters wouldn't be watching, they would be attacking. The situation was unnerving. Tenma once more bordered on Death's final door. "What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Yato took off ahead of her, heading towards the staircase tunnel exit, with Yuzuriha following soon after.

However the looming shadow of a mammoth Specter stopped them in their tracks. In a loud sneering manner, the giant spoke, threateningly stepping forward as he did so. "Saints, did you think you could escape so easily?" Standing well over 6ft the mega man loomed over the trio, encased head to toe in black Beetle like armor. As always, the proud Specter disclosed his name openly as, "Celestial Ugliness star, Deadly Beetle Stand!"

Advancing towards the troubled trio, the giant buy man continued to speak moronically, declaring, "I thought I sensed the waterfall of blood being destroyed. I came to look and it seems I'm stumbled across some scurrying saints. I don't know how you managed to get so far but your journey ends now". Lifting the thunder mass of his foot, the Specter, charged with Cosmos slammed it devastatingly hard back down to the ground "Die!", he chanted, "Die! Die" repeatedly he swung his massive fistst towards the trio. Yuzuriha agilely dodging whilst Yato ducked and tumbled to the ground, rolling out of the way with Tenma still supported against him, unconscious. Time was soon to run out.

"Yuzuriha!" Yato finally shouted with urgency, quickly slumping Tenma into her hold before recoiling away to avoid a boot being swung his way "Take Tenma and get back to the sanctuary! I'll hold keep this guy busy!". Distracted, watching his comrades fade away in escape; Yato was struck hard by the boulder sized fist swung at him by the raging Bug Specter. Crumpled on the ground in pain, Yato shakily glared towards the cackling villain. "Oi, what happened to all that spunk?"

Jeered at again, Yato slowly rose to recover his foot, defiantly shouting, "Don't underestimate me, you overgrown dung bug!"

Twitching in annoying, heated with anger the specter crushed his foot onto the smaller saint, forcing pressure down onto the boy's small frame. "You're the one underestimating me! I'll kill you!" she growled threatening, readying his foot for the final crush.

Until a sharp and sudden whistle drew his attention. "Eh…what the…." The words died in the specter's throat, as before him came a swarm of what could only be described as strange green glowing firefly like balls of light, circling and enticing jostling in mid-air round them him. Grudgingly, the giant grumbled, "Pretty…", amused by the slight phenomena

"Who…?" Yato, coughing blood from the on slaughter, choked, glancing upwards above them.

Perched on a peak of brimstone rock and stone, stood a chrome and iron adorned figure, metallic wings flared out in show, brandishing an elongated slender spear in hand. The glistening chrome wings bore resemblance to those of a common swallow bird. Thick and rounded at the trunk of the armour's back, but growing increasing thin and trimmed to the tips. Despite being broken and bloody, Yato pushed him-self up to gaze at her, this strange, almost imposingly cold looking being. She seemed almost inhuman, with no visible features of skin or hair. The only human remnants were that of her facial mask, all three of them, placed on and around her original face. Though full body fitting, by no means did the mass of metal seem bulky. Finely made and crafted armour, beautiful engraved and shaped to perfection. As if she were a sculpture of defining war, come to life. Accented curves and shape clearly showed it was a female before them, though nothing of any glamorous voluptuous standing. Indeed simple a slender, seemingly athletic build woman.

"An….angel?" the bumbling bug man mumbled, beady eyes wide and blinking, rapidly, forgetting even that there was a bronze saint currently pinned under his massive foot.

The metallic angel, seemingly un-amused, crossed her arms in lacking interest. "Not exactly my choice of words, but close enough…" Her voice was strangely detached, a void of whimsical emotion. With a snap of her metal clad fingers, a hellish green ball for flames flickered before the specter, dashing and dancing, as if a fairy, which then turned explosive. Acidic green fire erupted upon the bug man's face, sweltering and scaring with burns so bad to the eyes; it would leave any mortal crippled. It attacked as a perfect diversion for Yato to regain his advantage. He struck down the specter in one fatal cosms powered blow. The metal headed bug wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Yato would be sure of that.

"Unicorn…" She then suddenly beckoned, though having remained unmoved from her spot, overshadowing his position below.

Dumbly the bronze saint pointed to him-self, half-heartedly smiling in uncertain embarrassment. "Uh, me?"

"I don't see any other horn headed saints running around the underworld…" she meekly remarked, arms once more founded across with chest. The spear, unused, nestled within her grasp.

_Geez, she's almost as bad as Yuzuriha, _Yato momentarily thought, pulling a sour expression.

"Go" she urged, pointing to the blessed sword given unto him by Athena her-self. With little else said, she turned her back to him as it appeared she was ready to leave her-self. "Your friends will need you…"

Yato blinked in confusion, slipping the sword free from it's holster as a growing copper colour glow began to shine. "Wait, hold on!" he shouted, reaching his hand out to stop her, though already she was gone from sight. "Who are -"

The glow of Athena's sword engulfed him. Within moments, Yato was once more reunited with his friends of the living, unharmed in the isolated cloth maker's town of Jamir.

* * *

Underworld, Hades' Citadel –

"Pandora…"Hades called out softly to his subordinate, whom bordered the threshold of his chambers at the doorway.

Her head briefly came into view through the door way crack. "Yes, Lord Hades?"

"Report…" he gestured with a mere wave of his hand.

Gracefully, with the elegance of night, Pandora entered the chamber. Taking a moment to yet again admire her Master's artistic craft, Pandora spoke in neutrality. "Specter Beetle regretfully reports that intruders have escaped" She mentally reminded her-self to scold that overgrown bug for his failure, later.

With what seemed like a disgruntled sigh Hades nodded. "I see…so Tenma once more eludes me…how unfortunate…continue". He then discarded his used paints, wiping his hands on provided silk scraps before once more beginning a new, selection new colours for the next fresh coat.

Pandora pondered for a moment, as if composing her-self to speak the next few words. It was only when Hades briefly glance at did she finally speak. Carefully at first, she continued. "He was about to apprehend Unicorn Yato…when an 'angel' attacked". She had to bite out the mere word. Personally, Pandora had a distain for angels. Embodiments of light and purity. Complete opposite to her.

"An angel? in my realm?" The image of one of his angelic paintings came to mind. Surely no such creature would fall so far. "How obscene….he must be mistaken" he mumbled in a light hearted tone, returning to the soothing brush strokes of his art.

Pandora sauntered across the room, pale hands skimming the stone walls in brief mental reflection. "I thought the same, My Lord…but his description douse rouse some curiosity…" She visually tried to picture the strange sight in her mind. "Distinctively, a woman, baring iron armour, with wings, a spear…and three faces"

"Three faces?" Briefly Hades paused, tapping the end of his brush against his chin. "How curious indeed…I have never heard of such a saint…".

"I don't believe this 'angel' is one of Athena's saints, my lord…no such constellations exists"

"I will have to see this angel for my-self next time"

"Next time, my lord?" The darkish depths of Pandora's eyes flickered briefly, her head tilting curiously, urging for more details as to what he seemed to be regarding.

"I intend to meet with Tenma again…we have a reunion to attend….we shall see if this so called 'angel' appears" Hades spoke with such calm refinement; it was as if he were discussing the weather. Though Pandora seemed shaken by his words.

Taking a brave step forward, she gingerly protested. "Are you sure that is wise, My Lord? You have yet to regain your true self. Entering Athena's sanctuary would be…unwise…" nipping her pale lips Pandora couldn't help but worry for Hades' sake. He was not awakening as quickly as she would have hopped. It was still she who governed the armies of the underworld, and it was still she who had to face the twin gods. Hypnos and Thanatos. Her control over Hades was weakened, it was only a matter of time until the two took matters into their own hands. Typical. They were becoming a growing thorn in her side. Much like this Pegasus Tenma. "My lord…please reconsider" she asked once more.

Hades, in his growingly familiar cold tone, ordered her, "Dismissed".

"Yes, My lord" submissively, bowing her head, as always, Pandora retreated, out of his private chambers, softly closing the large door behind her.

_Temna…_The blossoming god could not grasp at understanding. Why was this mortal so compelling to him? Perhaps the remnants of Alone still exist, somewhere, within his blackening heart. The thoughts were curiously persistent. It was almost interesting. Though not as much as what would soon catch his attention. A presence briefly flared within the room, faintly even recognisable, though physically no one could be seen.

_Pandora?...No…nor is it one of my Specters…_

Briefly lowering the paint pallet and brush ever so slightly, the Dark Lord cast a more focusing eye cross the room. A flicker of glinting metal caught his eye, but no sooner than had he spotted the anomaly, did it vanish completely from his senses.

_How…strange. _His deadening blue eyes narrowed for a moment, before once more turning back to his painting in progress.

* * *

Temple of the Moon - 

Perched beside her moonlit babbling brook, Nemesis frowned through the cover of her mask, staring down into the illuminating crystal waters, as the image of Hades' mortal host faded. _Just then…did he… look at me, through the waters?…or was it my imagination?…_ Gauntlet gloved fingers traced over the sculptured lips of her mask, in thought as she slowly leaned closer over the water. The water was now once more clear and surreal. Perfect and pure. Nemesis however quikly disrupted the still water surface, lashing her hand out in frustration. Peering into the realm of Hades had exerted her. Mortals were far easier to watch…but so boring.

**I once knew of a mortal, Narcissus I believe…perhaps you know of him? **

"Mistress" Nemesis greeted, standing to attention, though her embodied mistress was no where to be seen. An indifferent habit of hers. Never physically present, but constantly in a state of existence, whenever needed. Or better yet, whenever it suited her. Not that it personally mattered to Nemesis. Whilst other divisions swarmed to protect their god maters' forms, the telepathic connection shared allowed constant awareness between the two. Even on the ends of the moon and Earth, their minds were alined. At least to some degree. Crossing her arms Nemesis impassively inquired to her Mistress's hidden statement. "Are you implying I have a spell of vanity…" She sat by the Lunar Waters to scout on those of interest, not to admire her-self. Encased in almost full body armour, how could anyone admire such as a walking statue.

**Well you certainly aren't suffering from a sense of humour… **The amusing statement was then followed by a childish giggle.

Nemesis resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It seemed her mistress was in a playful mood this eve. Jerking her chin up, she only replied in a tone as clear cut as stone, "Such things are beneath me…"

**But caution is not one of them. Remember child, The Lunar Waters, like the faces of a coin, have two sides…though you may look onto others, they may also look onto you…**

Nemesis seemingly scoffed at the remark, merely settling beside the waters once more. "Mortals do not have the state of mind, nor the Cosmos power needed to 'see' through dimensions". Once more Nemesis began to strum her fingers over the water's surface, drawing in circular motion, until the Earth came vaguely into view. From their temple on the moon, the sight was a beauty to behold. A fire opal like gem, the Earth nestled amongst the velvet cosmos of the universe. Patrons of the arts would think them-selves accursed if they knew a feat of beauty existed. So drawn in was Nemesis, to the multi-coloured orb that she almost missed her mistress speak.

**But Gods do...And you your-self are not yet refined in your scoping. It's only a matter of time until you are caught in the act…**

The image in the lucid waters faltered, as did Nemesis's concentration. "And when that time comes, we'll make our play" she finally muttered, lifting her head up to face the stars as they brightly glittered in the vacuum darkness of space. Patches of constellations, glowing uncharacteristically dim did not escape her green eyed gaze. Already, it seemed Athena's saints had begun perished.

**You seem to have already made a few plays. Very…uncharacteristic…spying on our opponents…involving your-self in foreign affairs…**

Attentively, Nemesis shrugged her shoulder, despite the stiffness of sensation running up and long her spine. So it seemed she had been found out. "Nothing that will hinder us…I was merely…curious". Perhaps not the best word to use, but close enough to the original context.

**Curious? Such a…human emotion. **How her mistress teased…

Nemesis grumbled at the mere thought and then grew quiet, as she usually did when dissatisfied. Finally she sighed in mild contempt, removing her stuffy layered mask and helmet. Golden curls bounced free from the metal confinement, and gently danced in the soothing cool breeze of the growing night. At least, by Earth standards, it would be considered night.

Despite playful fun, the disembodied entity spoke with solemn concern. **What truly troubles you, my Fury?**

"The Holy Wars have begun, haven't they?" It was more of a masked statement.

**Hades has begun to awaken…His specters have already started to expand in territories.**

"Then why do we wait?" Nemesis sternly frowned, casting aside her helmet in slight irritation. Impatience was one of the few traits she would ever admit to sharing with mortals. "While Athena does nothing, Hades grows stronger! It's only a matter of time until… Are her so called saints so weak?" she changed the subject at the last moment, knowing there was no point going to familiar ground.

**You tell me…you observed them, in Tartarus, did you not?…Do they seem weak…**

With a wave of her hand, Nemesis dismissed them. "I saw very little of their abilities…but I was not impressed" she snubbed, abruptly turning for the Lunar lagoon.

**You are never impressed…not even a god swayed your heart**

Nemesis abruptly twitched, a scowl slowly crossed across her features as unwelcomed memories threated to surface in her thoughts. Hellish green flames sparked within her grasp. "You…promised never to mention… 'that' anymore" she grumbled lowly, taking a moment to breathe in the calming air, before the flames submerged and vanished. Sighing once more the Fury laid down amongst a bedding of grass and flowers, closing her eyes, to reach some form of slumbering peace.

Now but a whisper, Hecate spoke. **When Hades makes his move on the Sanctuary, so too will we…**

"Yes, my mistress…"

* * *

a/n - well what do you think 2 chapters in two days...took me hours to type, damn writers block. Stay tuned for chapter 3, when things really start to heat up ! Review !


	3. Sanctuary

A/N – Chapter 3 ! things are really starting to heat up ! side note – PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY….not the grammar or spelling….honestly, I don't care, have done the best I can. If it annoys you, go read another story. Let's admit it, there are worst stories out there, with even worse grammar and spellings. You write for fun on here, no? continue! Plus, REVIEW ! if no one reviews, i won't write anymore because i will assume no one likes it ! Oh before anyone says anything, Yes i know the Sagittarius saint sort of dies here in the manga and what not, but MY STORY. people die when i say they do...so ha :P

* * *

Athena's Sanctuary –

Hades, perched above the clock tower, smiled warmly, looking down at the so called Sanctuary of saints. Without a care, he slung bolts of destructive power to whatever temple or building was nearby. Shattering them to rumble within seconds, whilst the saints below, scurried like ants under attack. He looked on, entertained by their panic. There was shouting, screaming, and the rumble of collapsing ruins. The war hadn't even officially begun yet and already he had thrown their capital into chaos.

"Hades has broken through the barrier!"

"Protect Lady Athena!"

The noise below drew his attention. Scowling down at the mortals gathering below, Hades concluded with a wave of his hand, "Troublesome saints…How dare you interfere with our long awaited reunion". Expelling a wave of dark cosmos he gave a simple command. "Be still". Like a flood of thick crippling power, those below were thrown to their knees and weighed down, all by his mere presence.

"My body….won't…move", the stubborn Taurus saint, Aldebaran, choked, fighting the unbelievable pressure. Alarmingly, the gold bull saint thought, _He has sealed our movements…_

Athena gasped, scrambling to her feet once more, exclaiming to her frozen saints, "Sisyphus! Aldebaran!" they were so close, at the steps to her temple, desperate to reach and protect her from the encroaching threat of Hades.

Trembling with strain, the Taurus saint weakened. _We're almost there and we can't move…this is the power of Hades? _The mere pressure of the god's cosmos was overwhelming and crushing, it stole the air straight from their lungs.

Like a looming specter of death him-self Hades floated before Athena, seemingly unfazed by the bold feat of his actions. He had attacked her head on, in her own sanctuary. Having torn down her barrier, destroyed her settlements and crippled her protecting saints. All, single handily. It was no surprise he seemed so smug. "Athena…after two hundred years, we finally meet, face to face". He seemed almost grimly eager, like a hungry wolf, closing in on his prey, now cornered, at her own temple.

"Brother…" Athena whispered pleading, attempting to reach out to whatever part of Alone essence has remained.

A scowl cut cross the dark lord's face. "No Athena…I am Hades, King of the Underworld" Contently he floated closer to, "We have been fighting for centuries. Have you forgotten?" He paused briefly, tilting his head. "It's foolish to cling onto those human memories….no matter how hard you try to remain human, those childhood days will never return"

"I was the one, who stole those childhood days!" Sisyphus, the forever faithful Sagittarius saint, shouted, shouted, fighting the inhuman pressure flooding the atmosphere. Baring his golden arrow, drawn and aimed for Hades him-self, he waited to strike, mustering the energy and resistance to do so.

"You dare shoot a god? What a foolish man" Hade had begun, apparently tickled by the mortal saint's threat. His smile however died, and an expression of recognition grew. "You…I've seen you before" Floating an inch closer, the dark god loomed over head, momentarily in thought. "If I'm not mistaken, you took Athena from the town 5 years ago"

Determined, as always, Sisyphus reasoned, "I had to bring Athena to the temple for her own protection! Lady Athena's love gives us Hope!". With his last declaration of devotion, he let the arrow fly, aimed straight for Hades' heart. And although the shot flew faster than a second, to a god, time is but a mere whim of folly. "Fool" Hades frowned, glaring at the disabled Sagittarius. "I rather dislike you". As the arrow neared, casually the dark god lifted his palm, redirecting the arrow back towards the golden archer. Under the pressure of the cosmos, attempts of avoidance were little to none. Yet a green light flashed before the kneeling Sagittarius saint, shielding him from view at first with blinding exotic light. Slightly shielding his eyes, Hades pondered _This light…teleportation?_

In the glow of the illuminated light, a growingly familiar figure stepped forward, grasping the very arrow aimed for Sisyphus's heart. Toying with the arrow in her metal coated fingers, Nemesis then snapped it, glaring across at Hades in vindictiveness. Displaying her elegant single set wings, Nemesis stepped forward, tossing the broken arrow remnants aside. "Hades…" she hissed under the chill of the breath, whilst her emotionless metal mask gleamed in the moon light above. One could only assume she was frowning.

"Ah" Hades' otherwise dead blue eyes lit up briefly in interest. "You must be the 'angel'?" he inquired, noting the distinctive wings, extended, and the trio of faces, positioned on her helmet. Just as Pandora had described.

The young boy, Alta, gazed in astonishment at the chrome coloured stranger. Never had he seen such army crafted in his town of Jamir, but nor did he recognise the sudden visitor. "Lady Athena…who is that?" the youth whispered beside his goddess. Muttering in the softest voice, she replied "I…don't know…"

"Me? An angel? No." Nemesis finally spoke, twirling her favoured spear in her grasp. "But a distraction, yes". The statement seemed to cause more amusement to Hades than tension. "And what exactly are you distracting me from?" he inquired with a gesture of his hand.

"Him…" Casually she pointed past them, to the new source of light, blindly glowing before the steps and altar of Athena, and the statue towering over them.

"Tenma" Hades smiled fondly, looking at the familiar form as it materialised right before him. Chuckling he muttered, "You're late"

"Sorry Alone….but as promised, I've back come to defeat you!" His persona forever smiling and loud. Tenma certainly did not disappoint. Especially not from the serene expression of acknowledgement on Hades' face, who nodded in agreement. "And you never break a promise. But Tenma…things have changed"

"A dog?" Nemesis noted, as it ran leaping into his arms, like a loyal pet to its master.

_The dog Alone rescued…two years ago…what is it doing here? _Tenma thought curiously, looking at the otherwise adoring image, the faded memory of the friend and brother he once knew as Alone. _He's still in there_. He decided determinedly, clutching his fists tightly in stubbornness. _I just need to reach him! With my voice…or my fist!_

As if reading his mind, and serverly displeased, Hades' expression dropped dramatically. "Tenma…you asked if I wished to kill Sasha…..the answer is obvious" He tone became cold, the dog cuddled in his lap began to wither and growing, monstrously changeling into a triple headed terror hound of hell. "This is the holy war after all" Hades bellowed, floating above the beast in detachment, watching as it began lashing out at the nearest person, or building.

"This is Cerberus, Guard dog of the Underworld" Tenma shouted in warning over the crackling of rumble. Clutching Athena closely to his body he lunged and ducked out of the way, rapidly attentive to the raging monster as it demolished everything within reach.

Scowling at the abnormal beast, Nemesis took flight, "Hmhp, mangy mutt" she hissed, manoeuvring around the devastating damage of hell hound. Dashing underneath the clear space of the monster its-self, she slashed at it's underbelly mercilessly, before emerging out at full speed, brandishing her trusted spear, "Hades!" she growled, closing in on the distance between them. Reckless she poised to attack. That was until Hades' smile un-nerved her. With a simple gesture of his hand, a wave of dark Cosmos hit her like a temple column, shattering her facial mask like fragile glass. A paralyzing effect took hold, mere meters away from her target, who still pleasantly hovered, with an air of calm. "Ah yes. The angel" Gliding seamlessly, he approached, hand reached out in control. "Well, let me have a closer look at you", roughly he ripped her beloved helmet clean of, casting it aside without a touch of care. His cold hand then clashed at her throat, edging her closer to face him. "An angel indeed". He seemed rather taken with her flawless golden curls, though her angry venomous green eyes glared through directly at him. "I'm your worst nightmare" she defiantly spat; her hands clasped on his wrist in an attempt loosen his grip. He utterly chuckled at the remark. Grimly smiling, he offered, "Tell me…should I cripple your wings?" he seemed ready to do so, the purple flare of cosmos gathering in his grasp, ready to strike. That was, until it faded away. Below them the ground glowed with scripted talisman, seemingly weakening the god as they were dragged down by their magnitude. Disgruntled, Hades muttered, "Athena's charms…?"

Nemesis softly chuckled, regaining his brief attention. "You like my wings? You can have them". Taking advantage of the situation Nemesis sprung into renewed action. The metallic fold of her wings enveloped them both in captive embrace. So close to the face of the god, Nemesis grinned, her green eyes flickering with mischief. The distinctive sound of metal dislodging followed. Having dislocated the winged appendage, Nemesis flung her-self back through the closing gap, watching as the pair of iron extensions coiled and clasped around Hades in entrapment. Like a silver coloured crystallise, it morphed and merged, solidifying into a smooth egg like prison. The triumphed gleam in Nemesis's smile showed her intention was successful.

Pope Sage seemed to take advantage of the situation, declaring, "Hades, you have fallen into our trap…this is talisman cage!" the paper charm, powered by Athena's cosmos and blood, worked like any talisman power. Protecting the blessed and deflection the evil intended towards them, through many means. Pope Sage had built up quite a reputation through his power of cosmos 'magic'. Even Hecate had mentioned him once or twice. Some would consider it an honour to fight along him side. He was noble and loyal to the cause. "It's been two hundred years, Hades, but you're finally caught!"

"Your trap?" Nemesis scoffed, disapprovingly. "What the hell am I, bait?"

"I see" Inside the egg like prison, encased with iron, Hades eyes narrowed slightly in sceptically. "A survivor from the last Holy War…well aren't you a crafty scoundrel" There was a hint of discontent in his voice as he addressed The Pope, Sage.

_The pope is a survivor? _ Tenma thought in astonishment, glancing towards the age stricken sage. _He sure doesn't look that old…_

Just as the tension in the atmosphere began to lessen, jagged, power induced cracks began to form in the iron cocoon's surface. Hades was breaking through. Using his raw dark cosmos, to bubble and pressurise the inner sanctuary of the ircular tomb. It was only a matter of time before the metal shattered like glass, once more freeing him from his confinement, to their horrifying disbelief. But after all, they were fighting a god." Fool…two hundred year old charms can't stop me…nor enchanted armour"

Bitterly disheartened by her failed attempt, Nemesis scowled. _He broke my Iron Maiden trap…._

"You" He turned his dead gaze towards Nemesis once more, briefly looking in admiration, before turning it into mockery. "Your cosmos is surprisingly high…but unrefined. You lack control, making your power, worthless…" To further enforce his point, with a sweep of his hand, Nemesis was cast back by a powerful force, barely keeping her stance standing, until she collided with a nearby fallen column of rubble. Chuckling to him-self Hades once more turned his attention to Athena and Pope Sage, seemingly charmed by their pitiful defence against him. "Your efforts to detain me, while defiantly persistent, are quite amusing. What a lovely bunch of fools"

"No, they are even worse than that" a woman's voice announced from the skies as they darkened. From the brooding depths of darkness madly exited a headless horse drawn carriage, adorned with demonic, frighteningly graphic details. Ugly engravings along the sides and doors, spikes and jagged lines littering the wheels. But most chillingly of all, the shamelessly prison like bars on the windows. From the gloom of the carriage came a dark, yet moderately attractive woman, dressed from head to toe in black and purple, wielding a trident. Ignoring those scattered before her, melodically, she beseeched to Hades. "My Lord, please return with us. You disappeared so suddenly. I was worried."

Tenma blinked at the sudden appearance of the dark woman. Aloud, he mumbled, "Who is she?" The Pope Sage, in response, frowned grimly, cautiously stepping forward. "Pandora. She who unleashed evil onto the world. She commands Hades' army from his side"

Poetically, Pandora placed her bejewelled hand over her heart, declaring ,"Indeed, my soul has always coupled with his highness, Lord Hades. Like a doting older sister, I protect and care for his vessel…". There was an air of dark pride and self-importance lingering in her presence. It made Nemesis scoff is repulsion.

"And like an old woman, you talk too much!" Nemesis grumbled, looking unimpressed at the woman's dramatic display as she finally regained her footing, patting off the layer of dirt and rumble from her shoulders.

"Hmhp, disrespectful brat" Pandora hissed, pointing her trident towards Nemesis in annoyance. Nemesis in turn brandished her faithful spear. Just when it seemed sparks were going to fly, instead exploded a green flaming portal between them. Emerald green flames expanded and whirled until an establish vortex had formed. In a giggle of amusement, a strange green haired girl, flaunting a wooden cane, stepped forth from the swirling vortex. "You dare to strike my champion?". The small form of a young girl, cloaked in a dark ragged cloak, stood between Nemesis and Pandora. It was a puzzling image. She looked like an innocent child, green eyes twinkling with impishness.

Hades, in slight interest, tilted his head, as if an abstract form of greeting. "Hecate…We meet again...this is certainly unexpected" He recalled his last encounter with the ungodly witch, she was withered and crippled. Now it seemed, somehow, she had regained her youth. "I take it that angel is yours?" He inquired, gesturing his hand to armoured maiden standing beside her.

Almost proudly, the witch replied, "Nemesis, is my Fury. I figured, You, Hades, have your specters, Athena has her saints. And I, now have a fury"

Utterly amused, Hades chuckled, arching his brow in question, "Only one?"

"One is all she needs" Nemesis, proclaimed with pride, moving to stand beside her mistress. Confidently she crossed her arms in casual neutrality, shooting a heated glare towards Pandora, who in return, twitched in annoyance. Taking a hostile step forward, the dark woman waved her open palmed hand, threateningly, hissing, "Arrogant little bit-"

Hades silenced her with a mere wave of his hand. "Enough, Pandora". When all was still, he spoke again, looking over to the pair of strangers. "Hecate…am I to assume you are entering this Holy War, alongside Athena?".

Cheekily the green haired witch cocked her head aside, grinning, "What if I am?"

Indifferently, the no life king stated, "It would be a grave mistake". Hecate was a mysterious enigma amongst Olympus. Not a god 'by birth', but rather a well-established fraud. With substantial power, cults of followers, and other worldly dealings, it was easy to see why she was called a 'god'. By mortal standards at least. If anything, she just managed to amount to a minor God level. But even the true gods of Olympus sometimes favoured the sometimes scandalous witch. She sometimes offers amusement, humorous antics of mischief, especially among the mortal menfolk. But as Hades had learned in previous encounters, she was a troublesome force, at least to be acknowledged. She was also unpredictable, impulsive in her actions, and even more fickle with her logic. And now it seemed she had an underling to do her dirty work.

"I will take my chances, Lord Hades…" Hecate reaffirmed, with Nemesis flanking her side.

Without the slightest bit of emotion, Hades abruptly turned, leaving for the hellish carriage behind him. "Pandora. I have lost interest here". Reluctantly, as her lord's command, she followed. It seemed what started as a destructive chaotic encounter, ended surprisingly uneventfully.

"Alone, wait!-", Tenma instinctually shot out to reach for him. "Idiot!" Hecate hissed, cuffing the young man in the shin with her wooden crane "You want to get your-self killed…again!". Hobbling on one leg, Tenma wailed, pointing at them accusingly. "Ow ! Who the hell are you? And you?!"

Chuckling at his outburst, the miniature witch smiled to her subordinate, "Not the brightest star in sky, is he?"

"I told you so…" Nemesis replied openly, ignoring the annoyed pout of the young man. "You don't listen much, do you? I am the Fury Nemesis. And this is Lady Hecate."

"Oh, don't call me 'Lady', Nemesis. It makes me feel old." The small green haired juvenile replied, flicking the small pigtail of her aside.

The casual air of relief was cut short with Athena's inquisitive tone. "Hecate…what is the meaning of this?"

Twiddling her fingers, Hecate sheepishly smiled, "You may recall of our little… 'incident' two hundred years ago. Well, I have come to repay the favour". She said, as if it was so simple. However it seemed Pope Sage did not agree. "Little incident!?" He loudly exclaimed, angrily pointing towards Hecate in accusation. "I remember you, witch! You tricked Lady Athena, cutting off her hair for the sake of retaining your youth. You are no goddess!". Hecate apparently seemed unhindered by the outburst, simply waving to the old fiend, whilst Nemesis stayed stoic. "Ah, Sage. Or should I call you Pope now? The years have not been so kind to you." The giggling witch playfully toyed, pointing at the withered form of a man she once knew in his prime. "You were such a handsome man back then too"

"Mistress" Nemesis sighed, shaking her head whilst she strolled to reclaim her discarded helmet. Her fiscal mask was beyond shattered, repairing it would be useless. "We came here to help, did we not? I don't believe patronizing them will do much good"

"Help?" The green eyed goddess blinked, looking curiously at the pair of strangers.

"Ah yes. I humbly offer you my help, during these dark times, as payment for the ill gotten debt, i…stole."

"Help?! What help can one witch and her…lackey do?" The Pope grudgingly huffed, gesturing to the pair him in obvious resentment. Nemesis frowned, baring her fist in retaliation, "What did you call me, you old goat? Your grey wrinkled mug won't save you from me decking-"

Hecate withdrew Nemesis's fist. Taking an uncharacterised tone, she spoke. "You may not admit it, Athena…but you need all the help you can get. Hades already has twin gods Hypnos and Thanatos flanking his sides. And the rest on Olympus aren't exactly sympathetic to your war. The odds are not in your favour. Allow us to level the playing field." Indeed the youthful embodied witch was right. Already those under her banner had fallen. Hades was at an advantage, resurrecting his specters time and time again. Even the beads, used to seal their immortality, was only so limited. For a moment, Athena was silent, mentally pondering on her choices, and the possible repercussions.

"Lady Athena…" Pope Sage mumbled, apparently wary of the new comers, though not open in protest. Athena, honestly unsure as to what she could really say, sheepishly smiled, nodding her head in respective politeness. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated".

_How much trouble can one 'Fury' cause?_ She told her-self

"Splendid" Clapping her hands in joy, Hecate abruptly turned as if to then leave. "I shall put in a good word for you on Olympus" Skipping away at first, she tentatively stopped beside Tenma once he suddenly asked, "Wait, where are you going?" He seemed completely confused by the stranger perplexing notions. He however quietened when Nemesis strolled behind him, cuffing him upside his head unexpectedly. "Watch your tone…" she warned with a displeasing frown. Though only slightly older than him, she was respectively taller than the boy, looking down at him whilst she stood well poised and composed. Unfortunate that her personality did not seem to match. Rubbing his tender skull Tenma once more looked to the audacious green haired witch. Blinking at the boy in return, as if baffled, she shrugged, childishly smiling before jabbing him away with her stick. "Did I not just say? Olympus…five minutes in one solid dimension, and already I am restless. But fear not, I will leave my devoted Fury with you. May she serve and protect you…faithfully" Briefly, glancing at her subordinate, the Goddess pointed in warning. "Best behaviour, Nemesis"

In a clear cut tone, the Fury replied, "Always, Mistress"

* * *

A/N – oh my god, that was a hell of a chapter to do ! and things are just heating up ! review please, or no more chapters ! stay tuned, things are going to get interesting, throw in a few gods or two ;) get abit of insight into Nemesis'...deeper past XD


End file.
